


【Evanstan】野梦成真

by Francisxoxo



Series: 梦系列 [1]
Category: Captain American（Movies）RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxoxo/pseuds/Francisxoxo





	【Evanstan】野梦成真

一.  
“你决定了？”  
“是的。”Sebastian停住脚步，打量了下房间，“就在这儿？”  
“就在这儿。”对方点头，“你在邮件里说是为了什么来着？”  
“论文，”Sebastian抬头，顺手捋了下刘海，“为了一篇论文。”  
“好吧，为了一篇论文牺牲至此的学生可并不多，那么我们开始吧。”  
“好，”Sebastian放下双肩书包，“我们怎么开始？”  
“从脱下你的衣服开始。”Chris微笑。

“你瞧，你并没有你表面上所展现的那么无畏，”Chris盯着Sebastian交缠在一起的双手，“别太紧张。”  
Sebastian无言地点头，脱下自己上身的T恤，源于体内的东欧血统，他的肤色很白，苍白柔腻。  
“你的皮肤很好，那会让效果更出众。”Chris的目光随着对方的肌肉线条滑动，喉头咕哝着赞叹，然后眼睛停在对方的腰头，做了个向下的手势，示意对方脱掉裤子。  
Sebastian有些踌躇和尴尬，“裤子也要？”  
“是的，因为图案，有一部分是延展到你的腰部以下。”  
Sebastian扒掉了牛仔裤。  
“还有内裤。”Chris道。  
Sebastian再次停顿了一两秒，然后扯下了白色的内裤，用一只腿踢到一边，现在他是全裸的了。  
Chris仍然用目光巡视着他，毫无遮掩的，从上至下。他又伸出手指划了个圈，“请转身，先生。”  
Sebastian背转过去，然后感知到身后一股热力，Chris靠近了他，他可以感受到自己赤裸的背部嵌入了男人的胸膛，Chris的一只手按在他蝴蝶骨的地方丈量。  
“我们从这处开始。你见过图案了对么？你对图案还满意么？”  
Sebastian点头，“我喜欢你的设计，”他感觉喉头有些干涩和发紧，这让他的音色失去了往日的柔软，“但是我没有见过最后的完成图。”  
“这是规矩，我只给顾客看我的构图理念，最后的完成稿则建立在素材本身的状况上，”Chris开口，他的手指同时兼具了柔软和有力，抚触在对方年轻的，充满弹性的肉体上按压着向下，停在年轻学生饱满的臀丘上，“到这里结束。”  
Sebastian不由自主地哆嗦了下，“好吧，那让我们开始吧。”说完之后又忍不住回头问，“会很痛么？”  
“你没有纹过身。”Chris对着他的身体下判断，“这总会有些痛的，以你希望的图案大小来说你需要承受的则更多，所以你确定要继续么?”  
“确定。”

二.  
这的确很痛，从Chris下针的第一针起，Sebastian就发出了苦痛的呻吟，Chris的手很快也很稳健，灵巧地在他背部翻转着，所到之处燃起了一簇又一簇的火苗灼烧他的身体。Sebastian不得不开口和看上去很沉默的纹身师聊天，以避免自己无法忍受肉体上的苦楚。

“所以你有看过我发给你的那篇文章么？”Sebastian开口，那正是他本次纹身的目的，他的一篇大学论文需要探讨一位东方文豪的短篇小说，而小说的主人公是一位刺青师傅和一位年轻女子。  
纹身师长久的沉默让Sebastian有些狼狈，毕竟在纹身的同时还要对方阅读一篇文章的顾客很少见。但是纹身师的声音在他快要忍不住主动终结这个话题的时候响了起来。  
“我看了，先生，尽管我不太理解，我是一个纹身师，不是一个读书人。”  
Sebastian乐呵地笑起来，但是笑容立刻就被腰部传来的细小麻痒感打了下去，他的身体颤栗起来。纹身师抚了把他的腰身，“我们已经要腰部了。”  
“我不知道那么快，”Sebastian道，然后继续好奇地询问，“因为那篇文章的主人公和您是一个职业，我以为职业的共通会让你们有些共鸣，比如是否纹身师会寻找自己终极的素材。”他顿了顿想了个更婉转的说法，“会希望在无比光洁美艳的肌肤之上纹上画面。”  
“这是当然的，”Chris开口，手上的动作并不因为对话而有所迟缓，“顾客的肌肤对我们来说就好似画布，那些年轻的，细腻的，丰腴的肌肤的确是我们的希望，但是从我个人来说，无论是何样的顾客，年轻的女子、健壮的男人、甚至是白发苍苍的老妪，纹身最终生长在顾客的躯体之上，他们会滋养自己的纹身，所以能找到和顾客生命一致的纹身才是我最大的希望。”  
“这倒是个有趣的观点，”Sebastian小声地“嘶”了一下，腰部是他的敏感部位，这让每一针刺入的痛意更为明显。  
Chris的轻笑声从他头顶上传来，“我想起了你的小说，那个纹身师看到顾客的痛苦会有别样的快意。”  
“你也会？”  
“事实上，我以为每个纹身师都会，纹身的美感不正是建筑在血肉破坏之上的么？”  
“好吧，我现在知道了，其实每个纹身师都是变态。”Sebastian不满地噘嘴。  
Chris并不因为这话搭理他，只是轻轻地冷哼了下，之后便是长久的沉默，Chris的手飞速地在他身上四周抚触,Sebastian能感觉到那撩人的痛意肆虐到了他的侧边肋骨、腰侧、臀部，有一阵子他的臀部甚至因为痛苦打颤得厉害，那画面感让Sebastian双颊酡红。昏昏沉沉的长久等待之后，Sebastian只觉得背部仿佛已不是自己的，Chris的声音才再次传来，  
“好了，完成了。”  
Sebastian迫不及待地抬头看了眼墙上的钟表，时间已不知不觉到了深夜，他开始感觉肚子空空有些饿。  
Chris绕到了他的身前，开口制止了他的进一步动作，“你再躺一会儿，等到伤口全部结痂了，需要再用温水擦拭一遍，才算全部完成。”  
Sebastian注意到纹身师的上半身已经完全汗湿，汗水浸透了对方白色的T恤让隐在衣服下的胸肌轮廓无比的明显，Sebastian莫名感觉更饿了，而这位纹身师并不像是会施舍食物给他的样子，Sebastian不得不继续开口聊天，只是这次的目的由缓解痛楚变为了缓解饥饿感。

“那篇故事中，纹身师为纯洁弱小的下女纹上了蜘蛛，她顿时成为了可以征服男人的妖物，你觉得这可能么？我是说这听上去有些奇幻。”  
Chris为自己倒了杯水，“蜘蛛象征妖冶的女人和性欲，在东方的确有这样的传说，而当纹身最终完全侵入到你的身体的时候，纹身图案本身所象征的意念会和主人的意念结合，也许这是小说如此转折的一个原因。”  
“那你为何为我挑选了蛇的图案？我是为了体验小说所要表达的情绪才来纹的身，我原以为你会替我选一个类似的图案。”  
Chris挑着眉毛看他，表情讥诮而冷峻，“不知道你有没有听过一句话，蛇性本淫。”  
Sebastian又颤动了一下，埋下脑袋嘀咕，“你在说什么呀。”  
“这也是东方的传说，”Chris重新绕到他的身后，“现在我要为你擦拭纹身了，会有些疼痛。你得忍耐。”

三.  
纹身图案在温水的蒸腾和抚慰下变得异常动人，但同时擦拭所带来的痛苦甚至更甚针刺的时候，Sebastian几乎痛得无法开口，只能哀哀地叫唤，身体也不由自主地瘫软下来，Chris的手掌一直强硬地搭着他的腰支撑着他。随着他身体的扭动，蛇身上绿色的鳞片仿佛映出了冷冷的光，匍匐移动起来。  
“给我看看。”Sebastian要求。  
Chris驾着他，把他拉到一面落地镜子之前，让他背过身体，Sebastian扭头然后发出了一声小小的惊叹。  
“天哪，老天爷，这——”  
原来他的背部不止是一条蛇的图案，而是一个九头蛇的图腾，翠绿色的，蛇身各有粗细，蜿蜒团绕在他的背部，四处延展的蛇头则如同巨大的手指紧紧缠绕着他的肉体，艳红色的蛇信吐息在他的白肉之上，等待吸干他的养分，蛇尾则隐没在臀缝之间，Sebastian红了脸，他开始有了一些不好的联想。  
“——你刺了一个图案，仿佛我在和这头蛇交尾。”Sebastian道出自己的想法，令人惊奇的是他虽然为自己的想法感到羞怯，但是他的声音却很镇定。  
Chris贴着他的背部，和他一起注视着镜中那个赤裸的男人，他的手摸上了那条滑不溜秋的蛇尾，手指在他的臀缝上一点滑动。  
Sebastian并没有拒绝，Chris的另一只手也抚了上来，两只手掐住他的两团臀肉往里挤压又向外拉开，他反复这样的动作，Sebastian感觉在用自己的两瓣屁股夹着那条隐藏在他臀缝之间的蛇尾，他难耐得仿佛那里有活物似的扭动着屁股。  
“你想要什么？”Chris问他，声音嘶哑。  
“我想喝点水。”Sebastian开口，这是实话，在整个纹身过程中他没有进食也没有喝水，让他的体能已经接近虚脱。  
Chris转身为他拿来了水杯，却并没有递给他，而是自己仰头喝了一口才拉过Sebastian灌进他的嘴巴。他们濡湿的双唇紧贴在一起，Chris的舌头刺入他的口，在他小小的湿热的口腔中巡回，像一条小小的蛇。  
Sebastian推了下男人的胸膛，手掌下传递过来的是壮硕肉体所特有的生命力。  
Chris的双手捧着他的臀部，腿间鼓起的肉柱抵着Sebastian赤裸的大腿内侧。Sebastian并不紧张，反而吃吃地笑起来，“你想成为我的第一个牺牲品？”  
Chris挑眉，他听出了年轻学生引用的正是小说中下女得到纹身之后对着刺青师傅所说出的话。他摇头，“你的刺青还没完成，Sebastian。”  
Sebastian微笑起来，这是纹身师第一次称呼他的名字。  
Chris的手指移动着，刺入他的体内，“在这里被注入纹身师的灵魂之前，纹身都没有完成。”Sebastian诧异地瞪大眼睛，而全身的力气也仿佛随着Chris的宣告被抽走了，他背上栩栩如生的那头妖物也因为这话真的就突然死了般，无法再为他提供任何力量，Chris扶住他软下的腰，推了推他的身体将Sebastian变成背朝他的姿势，“现在蛇要进入你了，他会和你交尾，让你得到真正的力量。”

Sebastian趴在纹身的床榻上，Chris的三根手指进入他体内戳刺着，只消一会儿，就发出了轻微的水声。Chris看着Sebastian背上巨大的九头蛇图腾，像是一只枯瘦的绿色鬼爪抓住了年轻男孩的肉体，牢牢固定住，以方便自己的手指可以肆无忌惮地侵犯年轻男孩的隐秘肉洞，这想法让Chris变得有些兴奋了，他单手脱下了自己的裤子，将阴茎完全暴露，贴上了Sebastian的臀部，那肉团结实又弹润，他立刻舒爽地上下蹭了两下，Sebastian竟然翘起了屁股，随着他手指的侵犯和阴茎的蹭动一起摆动着自己的臀部，像款款的邀请。  
Chris有些无法忍耐了，但是他还用仅存的理智提醒自己不要弄伤男孩的身体，他扒开对方的屁股看了看，那条原本紧紧闭合羞涩颤动的小缝现在被他的手指完全操开了，他甚至可以看见里面水淋淋的艳红色肉壁，和在臀部中间绿色的蛇尾呼应在一起。  
“操，”纹身师说了一句脏话，“如果可以的话，我真想在你这里边也纹上东西，让你的屁股永远含着这条蛇。”  
Sebastian因为他下流的话语低泣了下，但是很快说出令他们双方都吃惊的浪语，“那就把你的那话儿插进来，代替那条蛇尾。”  
Chris扶着自己的阴茎把它塞进了身下男人的屁股，对方背脊上的蛇图仿佛有生命似的一下抖动了起来，蛇身都懒懒地伸展了开来，扭动盘旋着，蛇信舔吃着其下的肉体，伴随着蛇舞的是Sebastian一声高过一声的呻吟，Chris的阴茎像热铁一样熨帖到他的身体身处，进进出出地耸动着。  
“你知道蛇性本淫的传说缘何而来么？”Chris享受着年轻男人的身体，那肉洞吸咬着他的阴茎，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
Sebastian摇晃着脑袋，“不知道——我不知道——恩......你撞得我里面好酸——”  
Chris的手臂绕过Sebastian的腰，这样他的臀部就和自己的阴茎完全契合在一起了，他不再大开大合地操弄，而是将自己身体最有力最滚烫的部分长久地塞在对方的屁股里快速地抽插，  
“那是因为蛇喜欢群交，经常十几只甚至几十只公蛇缠着一条母蛇，轮流发生性关系，母蛇所产的卵往往来自于不同的公蛇。它们的交配期很长，在昏暗阴冷的洞穴里，长久地彼此缠绕、插入。而我在你的背脊之上纹了九头蛇，它们也会长久地缠绕你，想和你做些什么。”  
“你这混蛋——”Sebastian羞耻地呻吟起来，企图挣脱开男人的刺入，但是Chris压住了他的，不停地撞击他的肉穴。Sebastian的双手无力地揪着身下的床单，腰也塌陷下去，只有屁股仍然撅得高高的，不知饱足地摇晃着，吃着男人的阴茎，一边嘴中拒绝一边却是身体诚实地敞开和缠绕。Chris握住男人腰部的软肉，像骑马一样上上下下地穿刺他，终于在Sebastian认为自己不能承受更多的时候，Chris射了出来，白浊色液体随着插在体内阴茎的疲软流了出来，淌到Sebastian的大腿间。  
不知为何，Sebastian有种被身上的蛇所侵犯了的感觉，但是这侵犯显然并未结束，Chris翻转过他的身体，将自己还软着的阴茎继续塞进他的屁股，抬起他白皙的大腿架到臂弯，一只手抚弄上他的胸膛，那里的肌肉并不硬实，弹软饱满，Chris的手掌刚好可以盖住一边，肆意地挤压掐弄，掌心摩擦着乳头，似痛似麻。  
Chris的另一只手强悍地压住他的一只胳膊，Sebastian只好用自己另一只自由的手掌盖住脸颊，小声呻吟抗议，“别这样玩我的胸——””  
“可是你喜欢，”Chris开口，声音却很冷酷，“你甚至迫不及待地挺起了另一边的。”  
Sebastian难堪地呻吟了下，Chris低下头，咬住另一边抬起的渴望爱抚的胸脯，舔弄吮吸，用粗糙的舌苔去抚慰乳尖和乳孔，戳刺那小玩意儿，听Sebastian因为自己的玩弄所发出的低泣声，他的阴茎就在这样的声音中再次勃起了。  
Sebastian也感受到了体内的变化，害怕地向后缩去，但是却被Chris一手拉下，将他的屁股钉在了自己的阴茎上，开始从下至上大力地顶弄，睾丸击打在臀肉上发出啪啪啪的声音，在肉洞中汁水淋漓的被插声也开始一声比一声大。  
“不——不——我好难受——”Sebastian开始本能地拒绝，呻吟走了音，又痛苦又欢愉。Chris掐着他的腰，吻上男孩的嘴唇，将对方的舌头拽出来啃咬，这样Sebastian连最后一个发声的部位也被堵住了，上下半身的嘴都被牢牢地堵住，只能发出轻微的呜咽来抗议所经受的侵犯，Chirs执着地压着他，像一条巨蟒缠绕似的缠绕。Sebastian的意识渐渐昏沉起来，一直紧绷的臀肉越来越松弛，放任男人把他的屁股插得一颠儿一颠儿的，大量的精液和肠液混合着滴落到他的大腿上，嘴巴也不再闭合着抗议，微微开启着，Chris撕咬可以撕咬的一切，他的舌头他柔软丰满的唇肉，微翘的唇角，唾液从Sebastian的嘴角不断溢出来，仿佛上边也在交合。  
他们最后在仿佛无尽的交合中双双射出了精液，Chris用手指将两人的体液一起涂在了Sebastian的脊背上，似乎是那图腾会吞噬这体液般的按摩打圈。  
Sebastian则双目紧闭，睫毛轻颤，“小说中说纹身师将自己的心血全注入了纹身之中，那下女背上的蜘蛛才会变成蛊惑人心的妖物。”  
Chris低头亲吻他的嘴唇，“差不多，我是将我的精血注入你的身体——”

四.  
“操——”  
“Sebby，你太粗鲁了，眼睛还没睁开，就说脏话。”身边的男人蹭了蹭被窝迷迷瞪瞪地将脑袋凑过来。  
Sebastian一把推开了男人，“你怎么昨天没回房间？”  
“昨天干太累了......”Chris翻了个身，“让我再睡一会儿甜心，今天的戏码很吃重，早知道昨天不应该再干第二次——”  
他妈我今天也有戏份，我的戏份也很吃重，而且我他妈还是被干了两次的那个好嘛！？  
Sebastian气结。  
“我说你那篇论文写好了么？”Chris闭着眼睛又突然开口问。  
“什么？”  
“你的写作课程要求写的那篇，讨论那个日本作家的小说，你说你还没有灵感——”  
“......还没写，但是算有灵感了。”  
“恩？”Chris突然清醒起来厚脸皮的凑过来，“哪儿来的灵感，你还说要我替你一起想的，怎么就有灵感了？”  
“.........其实也不能说不是你替我想的......”Sebastian的脸有点红。  
Chris敏锐地发现了，夸张地叫唤起来，“你脸红什么？快说灵感哪儿来的？”  
“起开起开，我他妈凭什么要告诉你！”Sebastian心虚得像挥苍蝇似的企图将男人赶跑。  
“告诉我吧，Sebby——大不了我替你口交一次——”  
“......这算什么交换理由嘛......”Sebastian小声嘟囔着，一边不由自主地摸向自己的背脊，仿佛那里还有蛇图腾烙印上去的痛感。


End file.
